


Argument

by sithisass



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elf, F/M, Makeup, Skyrim - Freeform, argument, fight, reader - Freeform, snooty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: Ancano knows his priorities.





	Argument

"Ancano! Stop right there!" The sudden sound of your acid tongue caused the tall mer to turn around.

"Hmph." Irritation flooded his complexion. "Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?"

"Yes I'm sure! How dare you report Onmund to the Thalmor for Talos worship?! Do you realise what trouble he's in?" There was a red haze twinkling across the bridge of your nose, consuming all of your face. But it was not a blush. Ancano could see the exasperation on your usually soft expression and the disappointment in your eyes. They told more than you had to say.

"Pitiful." Was all he said.

You flailed your hands in the air in immense frustration. "Are you joking? Tell me you're joking."

"Why I never joke. Please refrain yourself from telling me you care about that ... That futile Nord." His eyes flickered momentarily as he mentioned Onmund, the displeasure was prominent in them.

"He's my damn friend and I am sick of you! Absolutely done!" He was surprised to hear your voice so rancorous – especially towards him.

He watched your figure disappearing in the distance. First he thought that it was wrong for you to leave without his permission but as minutes passed, he felt something inside. Guilt, regret, simply great remorse.

He had never considered the feelings of other people nor did he care.

But seeing his lover leave with disappointment in her eyes, made him feel the negativity. You were going to come back running to him though, right?

No, but that's what the elf thought.

For the next few days, he'd see you train with Tolfdir and your fellow colleagues. But when he expected you to talk to him with your cheery attitude, he was surprised to see you only walk pass him with your colleagues or even Mirabelle, asking for advice.

As the miserable days passed, he couldn't hold back anymore.

You were currently speaking to Nirya, listening to her complaints about Faralda.

"Y/N." The snooty voice caused you to look over your shoulder. "I need to have a word with you urgently."

Your arms crossed over your chest. "Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?" You mocked his words from a few days ago.

"Hmph." He grimaced in absolute disapproval and grabbed your arm, pulling you inside the quarters.

"Wai- Ancano! Let me go!" You tried to pull back, but he only tightened his grip and clenched his teeth.

The moment the two of you stepped into the quarters, he closed the door, facing you.

"What do you want?" You asked acrimoniously, glaring at the elf.

"Stop being angry at such a senseless little thing, I do not like it."

Your fingers brushed through your hair in frustration. "Do I look like I care? Do you even realise what you did? You know what, maybe we shouldn't be tog-"

Ancano's eyebrows furrowed as a desolate sigh emitted from his lips.

"I dismissed him."

You stopped talking and gaped at him momentarily.

"What?"

He took a step closer, glancing down at you. "I dismissed the report. I've been informed the Nord will return tomorrow."

Another sigh escaped his mouth, placing his hands on your shoulders tentatively.

"You care about me." The corners of your lips twitched, a very faint smile ghosted the soft flesh.

"I-I wouldn't say that. I'm merely realising the use that the Nord might provide to this... College."

You knew that wasn't the reason but you acted like it was otherwise. Your smile dropped and your eyes fell to the floor, pretending like you were about to cry.

The elf was silent for a short moment before his arms wrapped around your figure, pulling you close.

"Alright, fine. I am truly sorry, I do care about you. Now stop being sappy," He drawled every word and you knew he really didn't want to say any of that.

Your fingers grasped his Thalmor robes from the back and you rested your head on his broad chest.

"I forgive you," You whispered.

"Yes, whatever. Just don't ignore me anymore, it is annoying and childlish."


End file.
